Summer Fun
by AlchemyRepose
Summary: Rose, Dave, Jade, Roxy, and John meet up at a beautiful island resort. Rated M for sexual scenes. EDIT: Pairings: Dave-Jade, John-Roxy. Reviews, please?
1. Chapter 1

Jade smiled mischievously as she looked at Dave. "Look," She said. "I'm taller than you." "You are when you're wearing those ears." Jade was wearing a pair of white cat ears, stuck to a black headband. Jade rolled her bright green eyes, smiling still. "What about Rose and John?" "They're on their way. Rose wanted to meet John at the airport." "Oh. So I'm the first one here." Jade clasped her hands together, looking slightly nervous. She wore a cute blue and white frilly dress, the white pure and bright against her smooth tanned skin. She had a fruity, tropical smell, one that Dave couldn't identify. It was a sweet, exotic frangrance. Intwined in her dark hair was a pink lily, streaked with red and flecked with orange. Dave had assumed it was only a pin.

"You only live a few hours away from here." Said Dave. Jade looked out the window, reminded of her island home. The ocean was a cerulean blue, the midday sun reflecting off the calm waves. "It's really pretty here," Said Jade. "The water's so blue, and the beaches aren't overgrown." "It's a resort," shrugged Dave. There was a long moment of silence, in which all that could be heard was a plane flying overhead. A refreshing breeze blew in from the sea through the open sliding glass door, ruffling Jade's long, messy hair. Although it looked as though she'd attempted to brush it, it seemed like she'd given up and stuck a flower in her hair. Dave turned to look out the window, but his gaze fell instead on Jade's turned back. His eyes travelled from her slim, tanned legs up to her dark, flowing hair. It spilled over her shoulders, reaching her elbows in length. She glanced over her shoulder, and for a moment Dave stared into her wide green eyes. She smiled, and he averted his gaze. "Dave..?" Jade turned to face him. "Yeah?" "Uhm... Want to go down to the beach?" "Nah." Jade glanced downward, rubbing her wrist. "Ok." She then knelt, grabbing her bag from the floor at the end of the bed, and placed it on top of the neat sheets. "I got you something." She reached into her bag and pulled out a small package, wrapped in brown paper. She handed to him, and he tore away the paper. Inside was a necklace, made of black stone and in the shape of a shark's tooth. Dave pulled it over his head, upsetting his glasses a little. He adjusted them and looked towards Jade. She sat on the end of the bed, clasping her hands neatly together on her lap. "So do you like it?" "Yeah, its sick." Dave toyed with the necklace for a moment, then dropped his arm. Jade glanced down at her hands, and played absent-mindedly with a blue bracelet. Dave raised his hand again, hesitant, and then he reached out. He tilted her chin up, leaning in slowly, staring into her star filled eyes. He heard steps outside and glanced over, pulling his hand away.


	2. Chapter 2

The door of the hotel room burst open, and a blonde girl burst in, holding several bottles of wine in both hands. "Hey! We're here!" "Roxy?" Said Jade, surprised. Rose sidled in behind her. "Sorry, Dave. I couldn't leave her alone." "It's cool. Where's Egbert?" "I don't know." Said Rose. "We didn't see him at the airport." "Wasn't his flight later?" Said Roxy. "Was it? He didn't say anything." "That's what he told me." "Well, I suppose it explains why we didn't see him." Roxy dropped her bag on the ground and pulled Dave and Jade into a tight hug. "How have you guys been?" "I've been good! How are you, Roxy?" "I've been great. I haven't been drinking as much vodka. Wine, though. I miss Vodka..." "She means Mutini." Said Rose quickly. "I miss Mutini too." Said Roxy dejectedly. But she immediately brightened up with a wide smile. "But it's good to see you guys!" Roxy hugged them again, smiling widely. "Let's go down to the beach. I'm already wearing my bathing suit!" "Shouldn't we wait for John? He might get confused if we're not here." Said Rose. "I agree," Said Jade. "There's a fuckton of people out there, anyway." Added Dave. "Oh, fine..." Roxy flopped over onto the bed. Jade stepped out onto the balcony and sat, and Rose pulled out a book. Dave stood in the middle of a room for a moment, and then went out onto the balcony as well. Jade turned as he came out, and smiled. "Hey, Dave." "Hey." "How have you been?" "I've been making some new mixes and shit." "Not much else." "Other than being the total coolkid that I am." Jade laughed a little and looked back at the ocean. Dave sat down beside her. "Knowing Egbert, he won't get here until tomorrow. It's almost six already." "Is it? I lost track of time." After Dave didn't reply, Jade looked back at the ocean. The dying breeze ruffled her hair. She closed her eyes, enjoying the smell of the sea and the sound of the waves below. Dave turned his head slightly, to watch her through his peripheral vision. He swallowed as he watched her peaceful expression. Her rounded face was raised, pink lips parted ever so slightly. Her long black eyelashes brushed against the thick lenses of her large round glasses.

Jade lowered her head, yawning slightly, and leaned slightly to the side so that her head rested on Dave's shoulder. He didn't move, and glanced down at her. Slowly, almost cautiously, he put his arm around her shoulder. By her calm breathing, he could tell that she had already fallen asleep. "Jeeze..." He mumbled, resting his head on hers.

Dave woke with a cold wind blasting against his shoulders. Night had fallen, and the room inside was dark. He brushed his blond hair out of his eyes and found that his shades were gone. He glanced down, seeing them on his lap, and put them back on. Jade stirred and shivered a little. "Jade," he whispered, just wanting to say her name. She opened her wide green eyes and sat up. "Huh..?" "You fell asleep." "Oh..." She glanced around blearily, and yawned. "Here." Dave quickly stood up and helped her to her feet. She crossed her arms across her chest as he opened the door and let her in. "Ooh, its much better in here." Dave shut the door softly. Rose and Roxy were gone, as were their luggage. "They must've gone to one of the other rooms." Shrugged Dave. Jade yawned once more and stretched, accidentally knocking off her white ears. "Oops." She knelt, forgetting how short her dress was, to grab them. As she grabbed them, she realised, and bolted upright, whirling around to face Dave. He raised his hands defensively, blushing as much as she was. "I wasn't looking or anything!" She glared at him suspiciously. Then her expression relaxed. "I believe you." She said, with a slight smile. Dave relaxed somewhat and ran his hand through his hair. "Dave..?" "Huh?" There was a sudden roar as a jet flew by overhead, and the soft words she spoke were drowned out. "What?" "Do you like me?" She burst out. Dave stared at her, taken aback. Then he stepped forward, took her cold hands in his, and kissed her. He smiled, looking into her green eyes. Her face was still slightly pink. He raised his hand, touching her face. They stood together for a long moment. Jade gazed into his face, her heart beating so hard it felt like it would burst out of her chest. She felt herself shaking slightly, and surely he did too. She loved him-the way he always looked so calm, the way his lips felt on hers. She wanted to kiss him, kiss every inch of his skinny body, because that was the only way she could show even a small amount of how fiercely her heart beat for him. She realized that her hand was on his shoulder, and she slowly moved it down his chest, stopping when she reached his heart. She wet her lips slightly and swallowed. Dave kissed her again, and she kissed him back, wanting to show him how much she loved him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and Dave wrapped his skinny arms around her, never wanting to let her go, barely stopping to breathe in her beautiful fragrance. He suddenly scooped her up, their lips barely parting for a moment, and lay her on the bed. Dave lay above her, hardly propping himself up, leaning down to kiss her. He kissed her face, her neck, down to her collarbone and back up again. He wrapped his arms around her again, looking for the zipper, wanting to kiss more of her. She moved up a little, allowing him to unzip her dress, turning her head to the side and kissing his neck. Jade kicked off her dress, the pink lily falling from her hair. Dave paused, pulling off his shirt, as Jade reached around to undo her bra. He tossed his red and white shirt to the side and did it for her, their hands meeting and brushing against one another. She reached down and began to unbutton his pants, and he kissed her passionately. She pulled off his tight skinny jeans and his boxers, and he kicked them off. He collapsed on top of her, kissing and nipping her breasts, neck, and stomach, wanting to love every inch of her. His member began to harden, and he reached down to pull off her undergarments. Jade suddenly leaned forward and down, licking it, before putting his member in her mouth. When she leaned back again, Dave dived down, placing his hands on her spread knees. He kissed her belly and down to her womanhood, and then stuck in his tongue. She moaned with pleasure as she felt him, and begged him not to stop. Dave sat up, thrusting his hips forward, pushing himself into her. Her moans turned to screams, as she screamed his name and clawed at the bed. She climaxed, begging him to never stop.

After he was finished Dave went down to kiss her again, to kiss her soft pink lips and feel her smooth skin. After the initial rush faded, he lay next to her, breathing heavily. Jade was breathless as well, and stared up at the ceiling with a smile on her face. In her hand she held the pink lily, which was slightly crushed and bruised. Dave moved closer, and she lay her head on his chest. She shut her eyes, and soon was fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Dave awoke with early morning sunlight shining in his eyes. He covered his eyes, somewhat disoriented, and looked around for his shades. He saw them sitting on the bedside table next to Jade, and carefully leaned over, trying not to disturb her. He slid on his shades and climbed out of bed. Jade stirred and rolled over, pulling the blankets over her head. Dave began to pull on his pants as Jade sat up. He threw his shirt to her, and it landed on her head. "Mmph." She grumbled, and pulled it on. She got up and dug through her bag, and pulled on a pair of boxers. Dave turned to go outside, but Jade stopped him with a hug. She ran her fingers along his collarbone. "What are you doing?" "Nothing." He kissed her nose. "I'm going to get some food."

A few minutes later he returned with several small bags of Doritos and two bottles of soda. Jade was sitting on the bed, frowning, but she smiled when he came in. He handed her a bottle, and dumped the bags of Doritos on the bed. "Doritos and Mountain Dew, huh?" Said Jade, opening hers. "Yeah." Dave opened his and chugged part of it, and then opened a Doritos bag.

There was a light knock on the door, and Rose came in wearing purple pajamas. "That's quite the breakfast, I see." She said mildly. "Hell yeah. Breakfast of champions right here." Said Dave. "You were quite the victor last night, Dave. I'm sure this is quite rewarding for you." Dave turned bright red, and Jade laughed. "Roxy was sound asleep, so she won't be making any fun of you. I promise I won't tell." Moments later, John shuffled in, looking rather sleepy. "Hey guys." "John!" Jade hopped up and hugged him. "Oh- Hi Jade! Why are you wearing Dave's shirt?" Jade held him at arms' length, her smile fading slightly. "Uh," "I fucked your sister, Egbert." "Dave!" Jade whirled around to face Dave, red in the face. "I-uh-You did?" John frowned. "Lets not discuss this now. Roxy's awake, and she will not let you two live this down." "Roxy's here?" John's expression brightened. "Yes. She's getting rid of her hangover with a few more drinks." "Hey, are we all congregating in here or what?" Roxy appeared behind Rose, holding a glass of wine. "John!" She scurried over and hugged him. "Oof-Hi, Roxy." Said John, smiling and hugging her back. She then kissed him sloppily, spilling some wine on him and smearing black lipstick around his mouth. "Woah," said Dave, surprised. Roxy smiled, and John ran his hand through his hair, blushing. "Uh, yeah... We were dating online for a while..." "Can we go to the beach now? There's no one there! And I'm still wearing my bathing suit!" Howled Roxy. She proceeded to drink the remainder of the wine that was in the glass. "After we've all had coffee, Roxy." sighed Rose.

After breakfast, the four of them headed down to the beach. Roxy brought a huge blow-up beach ball, and Jade brought an inflated raft. Roxy pulled off her shirt and her skirt, running into the water before tripping. John pulled off his shirt and waded in after her. Rose put up an umbrella, and sat writing in a thick journal. Dave stood barefoot in the sand, as Jade walked up to the changing rooms.

She felt slightly embarassed to wear a bikini in front of Dave and John. She'd never worn one before, having lived on an island alone. Jade looked at her reflection, and upon deciding that she like the sky-blue color against her skin, went out to Dave. He had pulled off his long-sleeved shirt while she was changing. Jade went to the waters' edge, and turned to tell Dave to follow. "Look out!" The large beach-ball collided with Jade, taking her by surprise and knocking her back. "Oof- John!" She stood up and threw it as hard as she could at his face. Dave appeared behind her, his hand on her shoulder. "Where are my glasses?" She looked around by her feet, unable to see them. Dave crouched, his feet in the surf, and dug in the sand until he found them. "Here." "Thank you." She flicked the water off of them and put them on. Then she waded into the water. "Come on! Lets look for crabs." She walked through the surf, Dave walking beside her, sand sticking to the cuffs of his wet pants. Jade knelt by some rocks, lifted one up, and pulled out a black crab. It bubbled as she held it, and threatened to pinch her, and she set it down in the sand. It scuttled back towards the rocks, and disappeared under the sand.


End file.
